policeacademyfandomcom-20200222-history
Police Academy: The Animated Series
Police Academy: The Animated Series is a 1989 American animated television series based on the Police Academy film series. The show was produced by Ruby-Spears Enterprises for Warner Bros. Television. It aired on weekdays from September 1988 to September 1989, and lasted two seasons for a total of 65 episodes. The animated series takes place chronologically between the fourth and fifth films. Characters *Carey Mahoney – The most clever and leader of the cadets. Mahoney is always ready to lend a hand to his companions. *Larvell Jones – Mahoney's usual sidekick. He is a martial arts master, but his main talent is beatboxing – he is able to imitate all manner of noises, including sirens, gunfire, helicopters, and so forth. *Carl Sweetchuck – Sweetchuck is the most cowardly of the group. He is very accident prone and oblivious to the harm caused by his clumsiness. *Zed McGlunk – Carl's patrol partner and messy and unkempt member of the group. Zed usually drags his partner along in his wily and erratic pursuits. *Moses Hightower – Hightower is known for his great size and physical strength. His stature often comes into play when the characters find themselves in situations in which bars must be bent or walls need to smash through. *Laverne Hooks – Moses' patrol partner who is small, soft-spoken, and passive. However, she has shown herself capable of being extremely forceful and loud in situations in which she is provoked. *Thomas Conklin – "House" is known for his large frame and his congenial nature. He is always hungry and proves himself to be cowardly. He patrols with Sweetchuck and Zed and often accompanies them in their escapades. *Eugene Tackleberry – Characterized by a pronounced jaw and almost always wears glasses and helmet, is a weapons fanatic. He has a weakness for his fellow partner Callahan. He often uses the armored car of the police which he usually wrecks. He is fond of using a bazooka. *Debbie Callahan – Eugene's patrol partner and the statuesque beauty of the group who is extremely resilient and has a beautiful singing voice. Episodes Season 1 #The Good, the Bad, and the Bogus #Puttin' on The Dogs #The Phantom of the Precinct #Cops and Robots #Police Academy Blues #A Blue Knight at the Opera #Worth Her Weight in Gold #For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll #Westward Ho Hooks #My Mummy Lies Over the Ocean #Numbskull's Revenge #Proctor, Call a Doctor! #Little Zed & Big Bertha #Curses on You! #Lights, Action, Coppers #Camp Academy #The Tell Tale Tooth #Mr. Sleaze Versus Lockjaw #Spaced Out Space Cadets #Sweetchuck's Brother #Karate Cop #The Hang Ten Gang #Nine Cops and a Baby #Fish and Microchips #Precinct of Wax #Cop Scouts Season 2 #Professor Jekyll and Gangster Hyde #Operation Big House #Kingpin's Council of Crime #Ship of Jewels #Zillion Dollar Zed #The Comic Book Caper #The Monkey Trial #Rolling for Dollars #K-9 Corps and the Peking Pooch #Santa with a Badge #Suitable for Framing #Rock Around the Cops #Prince and the Copper #Now You Steal It, Now You Don't #Mad Maxine #Trading Disgraces #Champ #Wheels of Fortune #The Wolf Who Cried Boy #Snow Job #A Bad Knight for Tackleberry #Supercop Sweetchuck #Deja Voodoo #Flights of the Bumbling Blues #Big Burger #Fat City #Elementary, My Dear Coppers! #Dr. Deadstone, I Presume #The Hillbilly Blues #Survival of the Fattest #The Junkman Ransoms the Ozone #Grads on Tour #Like Coppers, Like Son #Ten Little Cops #Big Top Cops #Alpine K-9s #The Legend of Robin Good #Hawaii Nine-0 #Thieves Like Us In other languages Category:Television